From the Mysterious Files of Bowser Koopa
by PurpleRose15
Summary: The Koopalings frequently get into mischief, and this is your chance to figure out the whodunit. Come along with them as they try to figure out which game they should play, which dessert Larry should have and so much more. Eventually will become a longer story with mini mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, and welcome to my new type of story. If you've ever visited Lemmy's Land, you might be familiar with Mysteries, where you have to solve a puzzle in a short story featuring the Koopalings. These little stories will all be written by me and feature Bowser's children- meaning the Koopalings.

If FanFiction doesn't like this concept, I will move elsewhere and let you know where I keep the mysteries. Eventually I would like to make these mysteries all part of one story, so arguably it is in fact a fanfic.

 **1\. Various types of mysteries will be here. Sometimes they'll be logic puzzles, sometimes they'll be other puzzles, and sometimes you'll just have to use your brain.**

 **2\. I'm just starting out so some of these mysteries may be easier than expected. Or not.**

 **3\. I will post answers soon after I post the original mystery, probably on the same page. Scroll down to reveal the answer, but no cheating!**

 **4\. It doesn't hurt to be familiar with the personalities of the Koopalings and which land belongs to them. My Koopaling board (see my profile) has profiles, as so fansites.**

 **Have fun and enjoy!**


	2. Dessert Dilemma

It was Saturday at Koopa Castle. Larry was watering his plants, Morton was writing a new speech…I need not say more, you get the idea. But it was also typical in that someone was about to barge in and ruin everything.

"Koopalings! Bowser!"

Everyone ran to the hall and groaned when they saw who it was. Their cousin Kissy, of course.

"I had nothing to do today, so I thought I'd come here," she said, looking at Wendy, her rival in female-ness. Wendy squeaked and tried to run away, but Bowser grabbed him first. "Of course you can stay!" he boomed. "I'll instruct the kitchen to prepare a feast right now, as a matter of fact." He dropped Wendy to the ground and off he went.

The Koopalings spent a long day trying to avoid Kissy, and were thankful when dinner finally arrived. Especially one, who decided that enough was enough when it came to their cousin. And they snuck into the kitchen to work their mayhem…

The dinner arrangement looked something like this:

Larry Morton Wendy Iggy

Roy Lemmy Ludwig Bowser

Kissy was given the head of the table between Iggy and Bowser.

Although most Koopalings were served meatloaf, the real excitement came during dessert. The vegetarian had a salad (whatever floats their boat I guess), the acrobat had chocolate ice cream, the brainiac had Swedish Fish, the tough guy had-shocker- Hershey Kisses, the swimmer had Jello, the twin that didn't have anything yet had chocolate cookies, and the owner of Desert Land had a smoothie. Bowser stuck to plain biscuits while Susan was served a grand ice cream sundae with golden leaves. But someone at the table vowed to change that arrangement. Soon, they had their chance.

It all started when one Koopaling who needed a spoon for their dessert started to dig in, but they dropped it and it landed on the guest sitting across from them. They threw a fit to get it back, but the Koopaling it landed on wasn't impressed. "If it's a food fight you want, fine!" they said, tossing their items at the previous Koopa. However, they missed and it landed on the Koopa on their right instead. And then the fight ensued…but not before Bowser and Iggy had a change of heart and traded desserts.

Anyhoo (keep in mind when the description says to their "left" or "right" it is according to that Koopaling's perspective, not looking from above) …

The Koopaling who had the Jello threw it at Larry resulting in a swap.  
The Koopa who had two items gave their original to the Koopa who had nothing.  
As Bowser stood up to try and quiet everybody, the Koopa with the Hershey Kisses traded with him.  
Amongst that confusion, the Koopa with the sundae lost it to the Koopa with the salad (they swapped).  
The Koopa with the chocolate ice cream traded with the Koopa who now had the Kisses.  
Roy managed to snitch the sundae, resulting in a swap.  
Bowser didn't like his choice and traded with Morton by force.  
The Koopa with the cookies traded with the Koopa on their right.  
The Koopa with the salad was disgusted and spit it onto the Koopa on their right.  
Ludwig, annoyed, swapped with Kissy. Kissy then traded her new dessert for the one that Larry had.

Seeing that the poisoned food was now in Kissy's hands, one Koopa created a distraction. "Hey, look, a flying Goomba!" Everyone settled down to see the flying Goomba troop outside, and as they did so, forgot about fighting and began to eat whatever was in front of them.

Kissy was dead an hour later.

The first Koopa to discover her was tiptoeing by, dripping remnants of red liquid as they did so. "AHA!" said Bowser. "I knew one of you was up to no good tonight. This doesn't surprise me a bit that you would do this, actually." And he began to haul them off to the dungeon, that Koopa protesting.

"Wait! King Dad! Don't you see? Someone must have poisoned a dessert earlier. And it wasn't me!"

"But how? I didn't see how anyone could do such a thing; Boom Booms monitor the kitchen at all times! They would have had to work fast. Unless someone poisoned their _own_ dessert and hoped it got to Kissy?" His words slowed as he spoke, considering the swapping extravaganza. "That's risky. And dastardly. But who could have done it?"

The Koopa thought. "You know, I do recall seeing someone sneak in there before dinner. It looked a LOT like…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Who was first blamed for the crime?**

 **Who killed Kissy?**

 **What was the poisoned food?**


End file.
